


Always Near

by atleast3letterspls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Steve, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is sick, Tony is there to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Near

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : i own nothing (sadly)
> 
> hello! the title is from Tiésto's song.(and I suck at titles.) This is unbeta'd and English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine. enjoy :)

The Avengers Tower was empty. Bruce was out of town, attending a science conference. Thor was in Asgard. Clint and Natasha were... God knows where. So there was only Steve and Tony. The weather was rainy so the lovers weren't outside. Steve was in the gym, punching some punching bags.. Tony was - of course- in his lab.

*cough* *cough*  
Steve was in the gym for almost 2 hours.His forehead was sweaty and his shirt was wet from the sweat. There were no alien attacks these days so he had to stay in form.

*cough* *cough*  
The blonde was coughing but he didn't care because he is a super soldier, he doesn't get sick. He continued punching bags.

\--o--o--

Tony was in his lab, with his loud musics, looking through some stuff. It was so weird, a quiet tower. No one was bothering him. He wasn't used to that. Ever since him and Steve became lovers, his life was changed, in a good way. Wakig up next to the most attractive man in the world and seeing his morning hair, his sleepy eyes and puppy face was worth dying. Damn. He was lucky. And finally they were alone. He knew that Steve was following his routine so he didn't bother him. Of course, the whole day was theirs anyway.

\--o--o--

When his exercise finished, Steve felt more exhausted than ever. And he was still coughing. On top of that, he was feeling dizzy.Still, he didn't care and went upstairs to take a shower.

\--o--o--

Tony's work was finished. He knew Steve's routine was finished also so he went downstairs, to kitchen, made himself a cup of coffee and went to the livingroom.

\--o--o--

After the shower Steve felt a little bit better. He knew Tony was out of his lab so he got dressed and walked on his way to the livingroom.  
"Hey there gorgeous" Tony said .  
"Hey yourself." Steve said with a smile and sat next to Tony.  
"You want to watch a movie or something?" Tony asked. 

They both knew watching movie would always end up with making out. And Tony wanted that. But Steve seemed tired so he said " No, Tony, sorry. You know what, lets just sit here."  
"As you wish Capsicle but you will pay for this." said Tony with a smirk.  
"You alright Steve?"

"I don't know, I just feel so tired."  
"Meh, don't worry, you're a super soldier remember?"  
"How can I forget? "

So they sat.

\--o--o--

It was almost evening and Steve's head was on Tony's shoulder, he was breathing steady. Eyes closed but not asleep. Tony was talking with him about technology. Even when they aren't making out, those lovely little conversations were as good as them. Because they were in love.

"Steve you sure you're not sleeping?" Tony asked.  
"Mmhmhmm"  
"Yeah I got my answer. C'mon soldier lets get you to bed. "

They went to bed but before sleep, Steve kissed Tony's lips softly.  
"Love you Tony"  
"Love you too" And they slept.

\--o--o--

The cold hit him first. Was he shivering? Then he opened his eyes. Now the dizziness came in. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Jarvis what time is it?" God his throat was hurting.  
"It's 1.30 pm sir. You've been asleep for almost 15 hours."

15 hours? That was nothing like Steve. He tried to sit but he was feeling beyond exhausted and dizzy. So he lay back down and pulled the comforter to his shoulder.  
"Jarvis where is Tony?" Steve asked with a raspy voice.  
"Master Stark in his lab sir. Do you want me to call him in?"  
"Yeah" he closed his eyes again.

\--o--o--

Tony was in his lab. Listening to AC/DC, experimenting on scientific stuffs. Then Jarvis spoke.  
"Sir, it appears that Master Rogers wants you in his room."  
"Why Jarvis? Can't you see im trying to upgrade you?" said Tony.  
" I appreciate sir but Master Rogers seems sick."

Tony rushed to their bedroom but didn't panick. He saw Steve, curled in a ball, eyes closed, slightly shivering, cheeks flushed. His forehead was sweaty. He approached to him.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Tony asked and fondled Steve's hair.  
"Don't feel good Tony" Steve said. He felt like talking was the most painful thing to do right now.

Tony put his lips tp Steve's forehead. " You have a fever"  
"No I don't. That's impossible." said steve. He was a super soldier goddamit.

Steve began to cough. He was coughing so violent, there were tears in his eyes. Tony sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Hey sshh. Breathe with me c'mon. Follow me" said Tony. Steve followed.  
Couple of minutes later Steve's coughing passed.

"Do you want me to call Bruce?"  
"No, no I'm fine. It will pass" Steve said but he started to shiver more violently

"Ughh it's so cold."  
"It's not cold babe, you just have a fever. Jarvis raise the heat"  
"Right away sir."  
Tony sat next to Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's.  
"Better?"  
"Better."

Steve rested his head against Tony's neck and Tony kissed Steve's hair while rubbing his soulder for warmth.

\--o--o--

They sat like that for a couple of hours. Steve's eyelids were getting heavier but he refused to close them.  
" Feeling okay?" Tony asked. His chin resting on Steve's head.  
"Yeah" Steve said with a sleepy voice.  
"Okay wait for me here, I'm gonna bring you some medicinei you still have fever." Tony said and he left.  
\--

"Here take these" Tony gave steve some pills and a glass of water. Steve throat was hurting but he drank the water anyway.  
" 'hnks Tony."  
"Don't mention it. So I'm going to make some hot tea okay? Because I'm a super boyfriend like that." Tony said with a smile.  
"Not going anywhere"  
\--  
When Tony came to the room with a hot tea in his hand, he saw Steve lying on his side, breathing steady, sleeping peacefully. Tony put the tea on a table and watched Steve for a while. Evn when he was sick, he was still perfect. His hair was messy, which that made him adorable, a little pale but also flushed, and he was looking fragile. Right now he wasn't the super soldier Captain America. He was Steve Rogers from Brooklyn who was so brave on the outside but so broken on the inside.

Tony climbed to bed and lay down next to Steve. It was his turn to be the big spoon now.So he held Steve in his arms. Steve's head was resting on Tony's chest. His fingers were fondling Steve's hair slowly. His arms curled around Steve. Their legs tangled to each other's.

"How did we end up like this?" Tony whispered to Steve. How did they end up like this? They were not even friends when they first met. Hell, they always fought. But even so, this, being next to Steve, knowing that Steve loves him. That was the best thing ever happened to him. So he kissed Steve's hair and closed his eyes.

\--

Sunlight came through the window. He slowly opened his eyes. No dizziness. All good. He tried to move but he was like under something? No, someone. Tony. Tony was literally holding him, and he was asleep. Steve smiled, snuggled deeper and closed his eyes.

\--  
This time, Tony woke up. He saw Steve's eyes closed.

"What time is it Jarvis?" Tony asked.  
"I think it's almost noon. Hey sleepy head." Steve opened his eyes and said.  
"You're awake." Tony said with a smile  
"So are you." Steve said and kissed Tony's lips

"How are you feeling?"  
" Good, Thanks to you" They kissed again.

"You feel like getting out of the bed" Tony asked.  
" Yeah, c'mon lets have breakfast"  
\--

They went downstairs and had breakfast. Tony sat on the couch and Steve sat next to him.

"Hey there gorgeous"  
"Hey yourself"  
"You want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure why not.

so they did

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr : 
> 
> doritograntrogers.tumblr.com


End file.
